Talk:Damage Cards/@comment-27221056-20181024075249/@comment-176.23.5.171-20181024184550
No more rolling to repair a crit with your action. You just spend an action to flip it, very reliable. I hated the roll-to-not-waste-your-action of first edition's deck, it felt far too random. This change takes away some of that randomness and gives solid choices to the player taking the crits. That old deck was pretty action-heavy too, but this one lets those actions matter. Well, I liked that to begin with. But there are now far more cards with actions to flip them. And if you get multiple of those, you're basically action-less for that amount of turns, making you very vulnerable to subsequent attacks. And even more so if you got Panicked Pilot (double stress). Plus you had all these auto-action effects, that would make a action-crit less dangerous. I'm glad most of those effects are gone now, but that makes your actions all the more precious. *''I haven't done any statistical odds yet, but crit chains feel pretty rare. I've had a nasty Hull Breach crit chain happen to me once, and my opponent once, and it was kinda awesome both times. I'm guessing that's above my statistical odds for the number of games I've played. Direct Hit and Fuel Leak are 9 of 33 cards instead of Direct HIt's original 7/33 (they don't behave in quite the same way, as Fuel Leak is generally harder to trigger the extra damage, but I'll lump them together for simplicity). Requiring Hull Breach probably means we're looking at ~1.6% chance? Rolling all-natural hits+crits happens way more often in this dice game. IMO even considering the other cards in the deck, I suspect the damage deck isn't the primary source of unfair variation by a long shot. The dice have stabbed me in the back far more often and far more maliciously. ;)'' I count myself lucky, if I draw a Direct Hit. It doesn't cripple my ships as many of the other cards do. *''Crits are legitimately scary now, and I like that. Panic gives 2 stress instead of 1. Hull Breach could potentially trigger crit chains with Direct Hit or Fuel Leak. Loose Stabilizer is mean to Aileron ships. Second Edition converted 1 shield to 1 hull on most ships, and made crits more meaningful, so ships like the TIE Advanced can put those crits to solid use. It also makes R2-D2 (Crew) and similar effects interesting and scary to use. I've gambled a number of times on Wullffwarro with good results, but it's also bit me a couple of times. I now pay very close attention to which crits I've seen on Wullff to decide whether to gamble on artoo.'' Well, this is my point. With higher variance in dice and more lethal crits, they can a deciding factor in who wil win or lose. And that's not a good for any competitive game. *''Some crits are less scary now; or rather, certain ones have become much more fair to the target. Blinded Pilot is no longer the total shutdown it used to be (sorry Kylo, but you had this coming). As above, repairing a crit with its action isn't a gamble anymore, which feels far, far better to me as a player. Stunned Pilot is only for hitting obstacles, not bumpmasters. Damaged Engine doesn't take blue straight to red. Loose Stabilizer lets you pick non-straight maneuvers if you wish. Etc.'' I love the new version of Blinded Pilot. It makes much more sense. I just wish the rest of the deck was balanced accordingly.